


Menage a Trois

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Jillybean. Max gets captured when she's doing a favour for Logan, despite himself he has to get Alec to help her. Told from all three view points.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> AN: Despite the title this is clean - I promise.
> 
> AN2: After seeing Bag 'em I was inspired. If some details are off - I'm sorry, I've only seen the first two eps. 
> 
> AN3: Here's the deal; the first chapter is in Logan's PoV, the second in Max's and the third in Alec's. It's their feelings during the situation and, hence the name, their feelings about each other.

_Logan's PoV ~ **or** ~ The Beginning ~  **or** ~ Close Enough To Touch_   
  
I had asked Max to do a small job for me, it was just a small thing. Break into Senator Chalson's house and steal some incriminating files, I'd even specified the exact files. Where to find them, everything. Nothing could have gone wrong.   
  
I'd hoped it would perhaps reclaim some of our bond, that bond that has slipped gently away from me. Max had agreed to do so, but she'd not come close enough to touch. I don't blame her, if our roles were reversed I would be staying away too, but it's hard to be on this end.   
  
But now Max is in trouble, her line went dead just she suddenly screamed in surprise. I have no idea what to do. I keep having these flashbacks of when I found her dead in the woods. It all drives me insane.   
  
"Hey wheels!" Original Cindy stalks in, dumping her bag and facing me on one hip. I approach her, looking down on her is a good feeling.  
  
"Where's Max?" OC demands, not put off. I don't know how to break it to her.  
  
"She's in trouble."   
  
"Trouble, what kind of trouble? If you've gotten my Max in with those Manticore-"  
  
"It's not Manticore, it's something else entirely." I quickly fill her in, I can see behind her angry mask that she is scared for Max. OC is a good girl, I'm glad she and Max are friends.  
  
"So - what do we do? " Original Cindy asks, peering past me at the computers. I moved subtly into her field of vision.  
  
"We need to get her back, but I have no idea how to get in there."  
  
"Well how 'bout Alec, he'd probably help a sistah out." Original Cindy says, perfectly reasonable.  
  
"I have no way to get to him." I say, I hate to admit it but I'm reluctant.  
  
"I bet Max does." Original Cindy head through to my room, picks up the clothes that Max left when she changed into her black cat suit and searches the pockets. She brings out a card with a number scribbled on the back.  
  
"Try this." She says.   
  
"Hello." A male voice says, he sounds bored as he picks up the phone. I press the speaker to my ear, I recognise it.  
  
"Alec,"  
  
"How do you know my name, I know your voice from somewhere." He sounds instantly wary.  
  
"Yeah you tried to kill me once."  
  
"I don't remember failing ever." Alec sounds dangerous. I try a different tactic.  
  
"Max is in trouble."  
  
"How'd you get this number?"  
  
"Listen, I'm Logan Cale, I'm a friend of Max and  _she's in trouble_."  
  
"I heard you the first time, what's 452 done now?"   
  
"Do you remember where I live?"  
  
"Hmm, let's see, does the genetically engineered soldier remember a location? Well maybe!"   
  
"Don't get sarcastic-"  
  
"Logan! We need him!" Original Cindy interrupts.  
  
"Just get over here." I say, exhasperated.   
  
I pace, somewhat awkwardly it's admitted but I'm nervous and I've always enjoyed pacing.  
  
"Do you think he'll come?" Original Cindy asks worriedly, the sound of the door opening makes us both jump, but it's only Asha.  
  
"Hey, what's with the nerves?" Asha asks, perceptive as always.  
  
"Here I am, to the rescue, all bow down." Alec calls as he strolls casually in the open door. Asha turns to stare, I can see her eyes watching him, she's attracted to him.  
  
"Finally." I mutter.  
  
"So what's the deal, Maxie get herself caught?" He seems amused at this, and by my apparent distress. "Oh she's gonna love that you called me as the cavalry." He sits himself down and grins up at me. "Your name will be mud."  
  
"Max is in danger, there is no time for jokes!"  
  
"You think I haven't rescued her transgenic ass before?" Alec asked. "Trust me, that girl has a knack for getting captured."   
  
I explain the situation, all the time evaluating Alec. He seems to be such an idiot, and yet I keep catching glimpses of a powerful man below. Is he really trying to hide, or is it an act that he's giving for my benefits.   
  
I don't care - if he helps Max then I'll be in his debt.   
  
As he turns to leave Original Cindy leaps up to ask a question, he just grins at her.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll all work out fine."  
  
I can see that Asha is rather taken by him.   
  
Is Max? Why wouldn't she be, after all I can't offer her anything. Not any more. I was jealous of Zack, but I'm scared of Alec. It would be all too easy for him to sweep Max off her feet.   
  
This corner is named Logan. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Alec's PoV ~ **or**  ~ The Middle ~  **or**  ~ This Stupid Game We Play_   
  
I get into my car, I should really get myself a bike like Max but then she'd accuse me of copying.  
  
I couldn't possibly lose face in front of her.   
  
This is so stupid, this little unspoken competition between us. But it's my only chance of contact, I won't forfeit that.   
  
I hope she's okay. I'd never admit it in front of Logan but I do kinda care for her. A little. A lot. More than I care for myself but . . . . damnitt! Why can't I just put her out of my mind?   
  
I rev the engine, fuck the authorities, I'm better than they'll ever be. Logan cares for Max a lot, it's very obvious. I felt sorry for him, he was just trying to help her and I wasn't making it easy for him to put his fears aside, but if he truly loves her he won't be at peace till he sees her sitting down in that fancy apartment of his.   
  
I pull the car into a drive way a couple of clicks away from Senator Chalson's house, those I can cover on foot quickly enough. I dig out my dark t-shirt from the boot and swap it for my olive one, keeping my leather jacket. There, pretty inconspicuous.  
  
Silently I enter the woods and start running.   
  
I liked her when I first saw her, she seemed to have spark. She didn't like me quite so much. I'd 'helped' her escape, and I'd tried to help her kill Logan.   
  
I don't feel guilty, it's what I was born to do.   
  
But she holds me so responsible. As if I have duties just because I was born in this world, and I'm coming round.   
  
There's the house, it's a simple matter to jump the wall. I land silently, running in a crouched position to the large terraced pool. My heavy boots clunk gently on the clay. A guard turns from his position at the wall. I bolt towards him, pulling the barrel of his gun towards me and driving my elbow into his nose. He stumbles backwards.   
  
I creep along the edge of the house, the gun hanging from my hand. I can't really shoot anyone with it, it would attract too much attention, but it makes people think twice.   
  
Found an entrance, slipping in is easy. I see a shimmer of a laser beam acting as a trip wire over the bottom of every door frame. There's one at the top too, a state of heightened alert. I slip through each one easily, encountering little resistance.  
  
But before I find Max I find what Logan wants.  
  
Because it's what Max wants.   
  
As I predicted Max is in the basement, trouble is there is a double guard around her. I could try taking them both out, but one of the three would probably be able to raise the alarm.  
  
Max just seems to attract trouble.   
  
"Hey guys." I say, strolling out casually. They stare for a minute but then I open fire, killing all three quickly, a siren goes off instantly. Senator Chalson is big on security. I knock the door down - able to squash one of the guards who was coming to investigate the noise. The basement is one of the big open plan designs, I'm on the top of the bannerless concrete stairs that lead down to the dingy room.   
  
In the middle is a hard wooden chair, Max is tied down, blood from her mouth and a bruise on her cheek. Senator Chalson and several other security guards stared at me. They open fire.  
  
I spring into the air, somersaulting outwards and shooting the whole time. I land hard, it was a long drop, I roll away from the approaching guard, elbowing him and turning to fire.   
  
"Stop. Right. There." Senator Chalson says calmly. I hesitate, glancing round to see him. He is standing to the side of Max, behind her is one of his goons and they're holding a gun to her head. She stares at me.   
  
"All right." I say, stepping away and raising my gun.  
  
"Drop the weapon." Chalson says, his voice the same smug monotone.  
  
"Fine by me." I say, holding it out - the other two are tense. With unbelievable speed I whirl it around, shooting the goon in the head, blood spatters everywhere.  
  
Senator Chalson pulls a gun from his pocket but he's already dead. Good thing is, they didn't want any proof of their torture methods so there was no camera here.   
  
I head for Max, pulling at the industrial strength ropes that bind her, I see her skin is pale and it feels cold. I start rubbing her wrists.  
  
"You okay Max?"   
  
I am just one corner, one corner called Alec. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Max's PoV ~ **or** ~ The End ~  **or**  ~ Two Of A Kind_   
  
When Alec burst in on his high horse, rescuing me, I was stunned.   
  
I had been trying to think of a way to break out of there, thinking that I was on my own. Because that's how it's always been. Even surrounded by millions I am alone.  
  
I used to think that it was because I was a transgenic, but even in Manticore I felt alone. Alec doesn't make me feel alone, Alec makes me feel safe as corny as that sounds. I like feeling safe, I enjoy feeling safe because it's unusual for me.   
  
I think my only equivalent feeling is when I'm on the space needle. There I can reflect on my purpose in life, I'm at peace, I feel like that when I'm alone with Alec.  
  
Except for when we're fighting, when Alec and I fight side by side I feel like I am complete, he knows my moves and I know his, instincts, intuition and intelligence, it's as if Manticore built us to match.   
  
"You okay Max?" He asks, concerned as he rubs feeling into my wrists.  
  
"Fine." I snatch my hands away, rub the blood away from my face. He winces slightly at the sight of it but hands me a gun filched from a dead man.  
  
"Come on Max, we gotta get heading."  
  
"Logan wants -" I began.  
  
"Got 'em." He holds up the discs and I frown.   
  
"How did you know."  
  
"Although I'd love to tell you that my superhero powers allowed me to know you were in trouble, Logan got in touch when you screamed."  
  
"I did not scream." I am stung. He grins, checking round the corners as we proceed through the house.  
  
"Okay, ten hostiles heading this way, and they're  _packing_."  
  
"Wonderful." I say, and look up. "How about we take the easy way out?" I ask, pointing to the ventilation shafts. He grins at me.  
  
"Got a brain after all, huh bimbo?"  
  
I choose to pretend I didn't hear.   
  
Getting into Alec's car returned me to that safe feeling. He hands me a mobile. I dial Logan's number while we accelerate away.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Max, you're okay!"   
  
"Yeah, I was about to escape when my knight in shining armour appeared." I say, with a sly grin at Alec.  
  
"Yes, you look so ready to escape, were you going to take the chair with you?" He retorts, grinning too.  
  
"You're safe, I can calm down now." Logan says, I smile, a little sadly. I just want to know which one I love.   
  
Did I just think that?   
  
"All right, see you there Logan." I flip it closed and throw it on the back seat. We drive in silence for a while. Alec glances at me, I pretend not to notice.  
  
"He was worried." Alec sounds as if he feels obliged to speak.  
  
"Yeah, he's always telling me to be careful."  
  
"He's a nice guy." Alec says, watching the road.  
  
"He's a great guy."  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Alec pulls up outside Logan's apartment. I get out onto the curb and glance back at him.  
  
"You coming up?"  
  
"Nah, better go home, it's getting late. Can't disappoint my girls."  
  
"You are such an airhead." I say, half angry but I can't quite tell why.  
  
"Takes one to know one." Alec retorts. We meet each other's eyes. Suddenly, how fast the X5's move, he is up out of his seat and kissing my forehead.  
  
"Glad you're okay." He says, but drives off.   
  
Now standing alone on the curb I feel alone again. The rain begins to pour again.   
  
I am just one corner of this triangle, and my name is Max.   
  


The End


End file.
